The invention relates to a cabinet for mounting electronic equipment with screw connections between the side walls and the base and cover.
Cabinets for mounting electronic equipment are known as electronic cabinets and are commercially available. These cabinets are in general constructed of frames which are enclosed with flat cover sheets. The parts of the cabinet frame are connected at the cabinet corners by welded joints and so assure sufficient mechanical strength. It is a disadvantage of these cabinets that they cannot be disassembled into parts, shipped and stored in that condition, or that they must be welded together at the installation site if, for instance, shipment in parts is necessary for space considerations.
Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift 1,561,623, for instance, discloses an electronic cabinet of the kind mentioned above. Because of the screw connections between the side walls, the base and the top, the above-mentioned shortcomings are absent in this electronic cabinet. However, sufficient mechanical strength is not assured with the screw connections. Shear and similar deformations of the cabinet can occur and the cabinet cannot be loaded to any great extent.